Homestuck Story
by tommyhimi1
Summary: The kids of the original teams play a game that is much like the Sburb and Sgrub game but different. Come on in and see what happens! (Authors Note: Purrty Please read and review. Let me know how good or bad this is. Thanks in advance Might change the rating later on.)
1. Big Strider

My name is Big Strider. Today was the day that my friends and I are going to play a game with an online friend and his friends. I was standing in my bedroom which has posters of famous movies all over the walls, a DJ system against one wall, cameras set up everywhere, my bed against a wall and my computer desk against the same wall as my bed at the bottom of it. I have blonde hair with green eyes. I'm wearing an orange shirt with a green skull on it, black jeans and green sneakers. My…pet is currently sleeping on the edge of my bed. It was a white three-headed dog which I called Death. I was 3' 9'' tall and weighed about 57.2 pounds. My Fetch Modus is wallet and my Strife Specibus are Bladekind and 2xPistolkind. I couldn't wait for the download for the game. Suddenly my laptop pinged which meant that someone was pestering me so I took a look

Krazy Stride starts pestering Crumbling Trickster

KS: Hello CT.

CT: Hey!

KS: Ready to play the game?

CT: I need the download first!

KS: O-O Oh yeah! Sorry man. I'm sending both downloads now. Make sure that you download both. I'll be your server and you'll be DA's server, just so you know.

CT: All right! It's downloading now! I'll send the download to CC, SG and Wf as well so that they can play as well.

KS: Alright!

CT: All right! It's downloaded! I'm going to send them now.

KS: Kay! While you do that, I'll get started by putting everything that is needed to get you further in the game.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Crumbling Trickster

I really was super excited to play but I started by sending the download to my friends, CC (my cousin Foxy), SG (my other cousin Sis), and WF (also my cousin Kevin). By then someone else was pestering me but before I could respond I heard a loud crashing sound. I looked behind me to see that my bed was now missing and a…Alchemiter was in its place. Death was mysteriously missing as well.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Krazy Stride

CT: Where's my bed?

KS: In the front room! Your parents aren't home.

CT: Is this an Alchemiter? Wait…Are we playing Sburb?

KS: Yes and no. this is an adopted version! There is no meteors or the end of the world. The only ones who'll be in any amount of danger will be us, the players.

CT: Well. If you're for sure!? At least we will understand how to play the game…a bit. Hey, can you tell me where my…pet has run off to?

KS: O-O Your pet? You mean the creature that was on your bed?

CT: Yeah!

KS: Oh. It wanted outside so I built your house a dog door….Also did you know that your…pet (why do you do that…before saying pet) is a Deathbeast?

CT: A what? By the way his name is Death.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Crumbling Trickster

Dang it! I hate it when he does that! I watched as KS added on to the Alchemiter with a Jumper Block Extension, a Holopad, Intellibeam Laserstation, Punch Card Shunt, Totem Lathe and a Cruxtruder so it'll all be easier for me.

Krazy Stride starts pestering Crumbling Trickster

KS: Hey! Why don't you start setting up with DA!

Krazy Stride stops pestering Crumbling Trickster

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Krazy Stride

CT: Would you let me respond first next time!?

Crumbling Trickster stops pestering Krazy Stride

I watched for a bit as KS got the pre-punched card and dropped it on my computer desk. I took that as a sign to get started with DA.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Devilish Angel

CT: Hey! You're playing the game too right?

DA: yeah and your my server plus I'm your client. are you ready to get me started?

CT: Almost? I'm not in myself but I'm going to get started by hooking up to you! I'll let you know once I'm in.

DA: I'll wait for you then!

Crumbling Trickster stops pestering Devilish Angel

I had better be getting myself inside the…game or medium, something like that but first I had better make myself some stuff. I made myself a unbreakable katana and a twin m9 Berettas. I quickly grabbed the pre-punched card and used it to get my cruxite item which was an orange apple. I took a bite and then I looked outside of my window to see a place filled with Krypton walkways and Xenon buildings. Before I did anything else, I went back to the Alchemiter and combined my laptop with my watch which created the hightechwatch. A holographic image appeared when I went to get onto pesterchum to talk to DA.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Devilish Angel

CT: I'm in! It's your turn now.

DA: all right! Let's do this! I already have ST ready to go once I hop in!

When I got the server download up, I saw a really weird room with two boys in it. Half of the room had a bed which was by the door against the wall, a desk with a laptop on it against the opposite wall beside another desk on the other half of the room, a bookshelf that had different genre of books and some movies also some hand-drawn pictures of these two boys and also pictures of some other kids. The other half of the room had a desk with a laptop on it up against the wall opposite the door wall beside the desk on the other half of the room, a bed beside the desk with a television on the opposite wall and two comfy beanbag chairs in front of the television. There was rock music playing. I couldn't tell what the boy on the first half of the room looked like other than a shadow. The other boy on the second half of the room was on his computer.

CT: Hey, which one are you? Tell me a bit about yourself?

DA: oh yeah. you can see me since you're my server. ummm…let's see…well I'm exactly 3' 9'' tall and weigh 57.2 pounds. I have red hair and lime eyes. I'm the one wearing a red shirt with lime pants plus red and green sneakers. here I'll wave for you.

I watched the boy on the second half of the room waved while the other boy looked at him probably with a confused and concerned look.

CT: Well! There's plenty of room to drop this stuff. I'll be back in a bit.

I started putting everything down when I thought of another question which I had to ask.

CT: Hey! I have another question. Why can't I see outside of your room and where are your parents?

DA: I don't know the answer to the first one but ST and me aren't siblings. my father is off possibly destroying worlds. I don't really talk to him.

CT: Who is your father?

DA: promise you won't yell or get upset!

CT: I promise

DA: Lord English

CT: O-O

DA: I know. I'm ashamed that he's my father. although my sister is awesome and my brother is…weird.

CT: No duh dude. Hey do you have a pet?

DA: I have ST although I guess he doesn't count as a pet.

CT: Yeah! BRB!

Crumbling Trickster stops pestering Devilish Angel


	2. Micheal Cherub

My name is Micheal Cherub. I really didn't like my father at all. I'm supposed to become someone like my father but that was before I was saved. Shadow was and still is my salvation. Shadow is really hard to see any details due to being a shadow version of KS. He likes being unable to be seen. He lets me see him almost all the time. He is 3' 6'' tall and weighs 46.2 pounds. He is usually wearing gray headphones, a gray shirt with gray pants and gray sneakers. He has dirty-blonde hair and candy-red eyes. When he is visible, he is covered in multicolored blood. I was 8 years old in human and 3.69 sweeps (which is troll years). My Strife Specibus are Sceptrekind, Riflekind, Wandkind, and Pistolkind. My Fetch Modus are (I use a couple) Backpack, Wallet and Array while my weapon is the same as my father which is called Lord English's Assault Rifle. Shadow is only two years younger than me but I love him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked. I looked at him, noticing that he was eyeing me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Helping us get out of here." I smiled at him which he returned.

"We'll need two Cruxtruders but we can use the same of everything else. We'll use our cruxite items at the same time. Let's think about what to put into our kernel while your friend is setting us up." I smiled at him before I nodded. I went over to his side of the room and laid down on his bed. I gestured for him to come and lay with me, after all we probably won't be able to see each other for a while. He rolled his eyes at me before he laid down with me.

(Authors Note: Since these two are obviously not going to be doing anything else for a while let's move on to someone else)


	3. Blood Makara

My name is Blood Makara. I was currently in my room trying to get in contact with my pail brother but apparently he wasn't on right now. My pale brother is…really mysterious at times but he has (to put it like Vriska does) so many irons in the fire plus he knows a lot of stuff. I'm 3' 9'' tall and weigh 57.2 pounds. I have purple hair and brown or hazel eyes. I'm wearing a purple shirt under an open brown jacket, purple pants with white circles and brown sneakers. My room is awesome! My bed which is covered by my symbol is up against a wall that was opposite of the door underneath my window, my husktop on the computer desk which is in a corner of my room, posters of animals on the walls and hand-drawn pictures. I drew the pictures of myself. They were pictures of my friends and me. My pet was given to me by my pale brother (who apparently was given it by Terrekat) which is a dragon that has the ability to change its size at will. I call him Dracon of the Merciful Messiahs or just Dracon for short. I really only added the rest except for the fact that my dad insisted. My pale brother thought it was a hilarious name and I agree with him which is why I choose to add onto his name. Oh look, it looks like someone is pestering me.

Kitten Lover starts pestering Bully Matcher

KL: Hiya Blood! I'm supposed to be connecting with you so you can get inside the game.

BM: I thought that KS was going to be connecting with me? HoNk?

KL: D- KS just told me that I have to connect with you? :( Sorry!

BM: I'll be right back :O(

Bully Matcher stops pestering Kitten Lover

Bully Matcher starts pestering Krazy Stride

BM: Honk, HONK! :O(

KS: KL talked to you didn't she?

BM: :O(

KS: I'll take that as a yes. I'm sorry! T-T Some things happened that required a change of plans.

BM: :O( AlL rIgHt my pale brother. We'll do it this way.

KS: :O(

BM: :O?

KS: :Ol Anyways! KL will connect with you and you'll connect with CTs.

BM: All right but I'm not motherfucking happy about it! Honk :O(

Krazy Stride stops pestering Bully Matcher

Why does he do that!? I really don't understand him.

"Dracon! I don't understand my little pale brother. I should but I don't" I told Dracon who was on my bed. Oh yeah KL is still trying to pester me.

Kitten Lover starts pestering Bully Matcher

KL: BM are you ok? :((

KL: Hey! Purrty please answer me.

KL: D- I'm getting even more worried.

BM: Honk! :O?

KL: Finally!

BM: Sorry! I'm fine. I was just having a talk with my little pale brother. :O), does he seem different?

KL: Purrhaps but I haven't known him since we were grubs like you have.

BM: :O? I'm ready for you to connect with me.

KL: Yay!

Kitten Lover stops pestering Bully Matcher

KL is so excited about this so I guess its ok for her to be my server player. Oh this is rare. He never contacts me so what does he want?

Music Book starts pestering Bully Matcher

MB: I just wvanted t9 let you know that KS d9esn't want t9 6e y9ur m9irail anymore.

Music Book stops pestering Bully Matcher

I stared at the message for a bit before I started pestering another friend while KL got everything ready.

Bully Matcher starts pestering Technician Rebel

BM: :O(

TR: What has Kat done this time? Or is it Steven?

BM: MB says that my pale brother doesn't want to be my pale brother?

TR: …:? Has it ever occurred to you that Kat might be feeling something other than pale toward you? Like maybe he just has black or red feelings. Maybe he has the human version of love toward you. Did you forget that you "pale brother" is at least half-human?

BM: O_O Oh yeah! But how do I know which one he's feeling.

TR: Just keep going on the way things are now until the two of you are able to have a feelings jam either way I have to go for now. And just to humor you! :O)

Technician Rebel stops pestering Bully Matcher

I was now so very confused, tired and had a headache so I decided to lay down for a spell.

(Ok now we need somebody else. Let's see how about him, nope. What about him, no. let's go with her!)


	4. Sis Lalonde

My name is Sis Lalonde. I'm 3' 9'' tall and weigh about 57.2 pounds. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I always have a heart shaped hair clip in my hair. I'm wearing a blue shirt with a pink skirt, black scarf and blue shoes. I was currently sitting on my bed which has heart shaped pillows on it, a computer desk with my laptop on it up against the opposite wall on the left-hand side of my door, a bookshelf against a wall that's filled with recipe books, wands all over the floor plus I have pictures of my friends and family not to mention a copy of a photo that Foxy gave to me (Authors Note: Which we will learn more about later). I got off of my bed and went over to my computer (I sat down in my seat). One of my online friends was trying to pester me but before I answer him I had to set my Strife Specibus so I pulled them out of my bookshelf. I had four of them which got captchalogued into my Fetch Modus which is Wallet. I set all four of my Strife Specibus so I could use any weapons that I might need. I have a Fistkind, Riflekind, Spoonkind and Forkkind. I decided that I had wasted enough time besides I really did like talking to this friend.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Sweet Girl

TR: Hey! You there!?

TR: Dang it! That was 9 at the end. Oh well!

SG: Why bother doing it if you don't actually care about it?

TR: My…what do you call someone who is related to your mom?

SG: It depends on their relation to your mom.

TR: KS has told me that she would be my mom's sister so what would that make her to me?

SG: Your aunt

TR: My aunt Vriska insists that I do it when talking with her so I've gotten used to doing it, unfortunately. Anyways! To my actual point of this conversation. Are you planning on playing the game too?

SG: Yeah! My cousin Big has already sent me the client download but in his excitement he forgot to send me the download for the server.

TR: I'll send the download to you!

SG: Thanks! I can't wait for Big to connect with me!

TR: My aunt Vriska would give you full credit for attempts. But your cousin isn't going to connect with you. I'm supposed to connect with you and you'll connect with WF.

SG: Oh…O-O…That works too. Alright so let's go ahead and get connected to each other.

TR: Yeah!

Technician Rebel stops pestering Sweet Girl

(Let's go to some other guy)


	5. Shadow Kat

My name is Shadow Kat but everyone calls me Shadow. I was currently in the medium on a planet which was a hazy and slightly hot place. The buildings are a multi-colored mesh of other planets buildings. My Strife Specibus is called Allkind which allows me to use all of the weapons. My weapons varies due to this. My Fetch Modus are Wallet and Crossword. I already know that I won't get a god tier due to certain circumstances but it won't matter. Currently I was missing Micheal. I really did love him. I had combined a floating stone from outside our room with my laptop which created a floatinglaptop. Then I went even further and combined the floatinglaptop with a projector which created the profoattop. When used it would create a holographic image of whatever I was doing/whoever I was talking to. Currently I was getting KS ready to enter the game which would complete our circle, then it would just be between the other group to get onto the game.

Shadow Troll starts pestering Krazy Stride

ST: Hey! I've set everything up! how's your pet doing? good luck by the way! I have to go now. The seventh gate is where I have to go. sorry KS but we won't be able to talk for a while. Nyx is a powerful enemy but I'm stronger than her. I'll talk to you later!

Shadow Troll stops pestering Krazy Stride

This is hard but I'm glad that they're not on right now. It makes it easier.

Shadow Troll starts pestering Devilish Angel

ST: I'm on my way to my gate seven to face off against my personal (not the shared ones) denizen. Nyx is going to be a powerful enemy but I know that I am more powerful than her…I'm sorry but I'll be out of touch for a while please don't worry about me…I 3 you!

Shadow Troll stops pestering Devilish Angel


	6. Kitkat Strider

My name is Kitkat Strider. I am currently only 2.77 sweeps old (in troll) and 6 years (in human). I'm a half-human and half-troll. My horns are nubby little things like my moms, Karkat Vantas. My father is Dave Strider. I have blonde hair and candy-red eyes. I'm 3' 6'' tall and weigh 46.2 pounds. I wear red headphones with either a white shirt with the words "Striders be so fly like a cool dude" or a red shirt with the Cancer sign on it, black pants with red and white sneakers. Sometimes my shades will appear over my eyes whenever I'm trying to be cool. My Strife Specibus are Bladekind and Sicklekind and my Fetch Modus is Wallet. My room is really cool. My bed is in the middle of my room while my respiteblock (I tend to use it) is in a corner of my room. I have a bookshelf in another corner that's full of books and movies and a DJ system up against a wall under my window. I have posters of famous locations on earth all over my walls. My pet is Leo which is a Nemean Lion. Out of all of us kids and even some of the older trolls, I'm the only one with the most knowledge on humans. I have more trouble than the others when it comes to romance due to being able…Oh dang it! Why is he trying to get in contact with…wait that's a dumb question.

Bully Matcher starts pestering Krazy Stride

BM: Hey my pale brother! Just talked to dad and TR. They both think that we should have a "feelings jam". Talk to me when you get this my pale brother.

Bully Matcher stops pestering Krazy Stride

A feelings jam! We don't need a feelings jam. We need me to stop entertaining these red feelings for my "pale brother". It's difficult, really, really difficult. And now ST, DA, TR and MB are all pestering me so I started at MB.

Music Book starts pestering Krazy Stride

MB: Hey cousin! How's it going with that idiot of a Moirail?

KS: Ugh! Can you not, please! It's grown to be difficult. You should know better than any that I'm in the human romance plus troll romances and its really difficult for me to understand how I'm feeling but…I think that I've started to feel…red for him.

MB: Well…good luck with getting him to realize that your feelings have changed.

Music Book stops pestering Krazy Stride

Well that was actually…pretty encouraging. MB doesn't like that Blood is my Moirail but that's just because of his father's history during the game. MB is my cousin at least if we were humans. He is the only other child of the Sburb game (that's a troll) that even slightly understands humans due to the fact that his father's hobby is humans (mostly learning about them). Better see what TR wants.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Krazy Stride

TR: Talk about your feelings!

KS: :? Ok. I…

TR: Not to me! Have a feelings jam with your so-called Moirail! Blood is really confused about your relationship. You need to let Blood know how you feel about him. That's all I wanted to say.

Technician Rebel stops pestering Krazy Stride

Ughhh. Everyone needs to stop telling me to have a feelings jam with Blood besides we don't have time.

Devilish Angel starts pestering Krazy Stride

DA: I will be worried sick about my angel until he talks again. Just wanted to get that off of my chest.

Devilish Angel stops pestering Krazy Stride

What is he talking about? His angel is pestering me right now.

Shadow Troll starts pestering Krazy Stride

ST: Hey! I've set everything up! how's your pet doing? good luck by the way! I have to go now. The seventh gate is where I have to go. sorry KS but we won't be able to talk for a while. Nyx is a powerful enemy but I'm stronger than her. I'll talk to you later!

Shadow Troll stops pestering Krazy Stride

WHAT! He plans to take on his personal denizen. Is he crazy? Those guys are really hard to beat. Then again if anyone can beat a Denizen it's Shadow, maybe even Micheal. It's bound to be tough for Micheal though, knowing that his Matesprit will be in mortal danger and that there is nothing that he can do to help. Oh well, I have too many irons in the fire to worry about this much longer, no matter how much I want to. Shadow has gotten us this far but it's my turn to take this as far as I can go. Unfortunately, Blood's end wasn't going fast enough. I opened an app that Shadow had sent me that allowed me to see my friends future but its limited by the user. Thankfully I have the ability to use time travel so the app is prefect for me. Mike needed to get in the game and soon! Time to change our plans slightly. Everyone will have the same connections but the players who are in the most danger will have to get in first. Which means that RG needed to set TR up and get him in the game. So I put on my ishades and got onto Pesterchum.

Krazy Stride starts pestering Rad Gurl

KS: Change of plans RG! TR needs to get on in the next hour so go ahead and get him started. Don't worry about telling him anything I'll handle that. Just start putting everything down.

RG: If you say so! And by the way, I can do it too!

Rad Gurl stops pestering Krazy Stride

I smiled because I had a feeling that everyone was starting to get annoyed at me when I would stop pestering them suddenly. Uh oh, Blood wants to talk again. I guess that he couldn't wait for me to get back to him about having a feelings jam, better get this over with.

Bully Matcher starts pestering Krazy Stride

BM: Honk, HONK! I mean uhh… :O(

KS: What's up? What's wrong?

BM:…Listen my…uhh…Listen Kat…uhh…I…uhh…I think that we should stop being moirails.

KS: …..

BM: Kat? :O(

KS: …..

BM: Kat!

KS: ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!?

BM: Uhh…YeS!

KS: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FINE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! GO TO HELL. OH AND ALSO DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!

Krazy Stride stops pestering Bully Matcher

Krazy Stride blocks Bully Matcher

I ran over to my bed and cried into my pillows.

(Authors Note: Let's leave him alone for now) (Authors Note: next chapter is Mike Peixes)


	7. Mike Peixes

My name is Mike Peixes. I'm 4.15 sweeps old plus I'm 4' 1'' and weigh 61.6 pounds. I was standing in front of my bedroom door about to open it. My room has my bed which is in a corner of my room beside the bookshelf that's filled with books about computers and coding. My master computer is all along the wall that is opposite of the door. I have multiple desks that each has a husktop on them. My hair is fuchsia while my eyes are cerulean and my ears are pierced. My horns are shaped like the top part of the Pisces sign. I am wearing a fuchsia shirt under an open-leather jacket with a spiked collar, black jeans and cerulean sneakers. I love any electronics and computers which is why I tend to spend so much time with Sollux Captor who is a computer expert. All of a sudden I hear a loud growl coming from my room. The growl was most likely from Black my pet Black Leopard (I had to ask Kat what he was cause I didn't have a clue). My Fetch Modus are Backpack and Encryption. My Strife Specibus are Dicekind and Tridentkind. I ran inside of my room and found…my bed is gone! An Alchemiter had replaced my bed. Black was growling at it so I went over to one of my many husktops and got in contact with my server.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Rad Gurl

TR: What is wrong with this picture? I bet that you're not in the game yet.

RG: Hasn't KS talked to you yet?

TR: No? Why?

RG: He told me that he would talk to you! That was like 10 minutes ago. I hope he is okay! Anyways I'm supposed to get you in the game in about 50 more minutes or…well I actually don't know what will happen but KS said to get you in.

TR: Your right! That's nooooooot like him. Dang it that was only 7. Oh well. I'll try to get in contact with him.

RG: All right! I'll keep getting you re4dy for the g4me. Now I'm goiing to do 4 Kat.

Rad Gurl stops pestering Technician Rebel

This is worrying cause Kat always does what he says he'll do. I wonder what's keeping him from talking to me. Better try to get in contact with him.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Krazy Stride

TR: Hey! KS you ok?

Technician Rebel stops pestering Krazy Stride

I guess that he isn't on right now, maybe his Moirail knows what's up.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Bully Matcher

TR: Hey BM! Have you talked to KS or know what he is doing?

BM: :O(

TR: I smell something fishy?

BM: We…uh…talked.

TR: Copy and paste it.

BM: (pastes conversation that we already read)

TR: ….

BM: Mike! DoN't yell at me!

TR: First, dang it! That was 10 dots. Second, that was the worst way to do t)(at. Dang it now I'm talking like my dad!

BM: I know! But what do I do about it. He blocked me.

TR: What did you expect to )(appen when you told )(im that you were, )(ow did )(e put iiiiiiiit, breaking up with him?

BM: I thought that we would talk it out.

TR: I have to ask now just for my own knowledge but how do you feel about him, like actually feel about him? You know what, you always talk to me when somet) (ing makes you upset or sad!

BM: …..Do you want to be my Moirail? You know since I keep coming and talking to you about things.

TR: Yeah ok. I'll be your Moirail. Now answer my question already.

BM: I…I guess that I can tell you, since your now my pale brother but it's really confusing. I mean that it's all really, really confusing.

TR: Try me!

BM: All right. I feel red for him while also feeling pale but also black. It's like I can't decide which quadrant I want him in. can you help me with that?

Technician Rebel brings in Sweet Girl

TR: ) (elp!

SG: That's only 7 by the way and help with what?

BM: HeLlO TR's Matesprit!

SG: His what? What is a Matesprit?

TR: Don't answer that! We're not talking about my quadrants and read the above conversation please.

BM: Is your Matesprit going to help with this?

SG: What exactly do you guys mean when you say red, pale and black feelings? What does ) (elp mean? I think you were trying to say help, if so what exactly am I supposed to be helping with?

TR: BM needs help with figuring out his feelings but this would actually take too much explaining. Sorry SG but bye!

Technician Rebel stops pestering Sweet Girl

TR: Give me a bit BM. I'll get in contact with you again once I'm in.

Technician Rebel stops pestering Bully Matcher

I went over to the Alchemiter and combined a husktop with my watch and a projector which created a protechwatch. I also grabbed my weapons which I improved and then I ran past both of my parents up to the roof. I got my cruxite item and used it. The next thing that I know, I was in a world which has bright watery crumbling buildings with fire along the sides of the walkways. I quickly got back in contact with Blood and someone who I wouldn't have to explain a lot about.

Technician Rebel starts pestering Bully Matcher and Music Book

TR: ) (ello BM and MB. Do you guys realize that your ) (andle initials are revearsed?

BM: Why is that important?

MB: Yeah! Wwhy is that imp9rtant? And wwhy is he here?

TR: Look! You bot) ( reaaaaaaaally care about Kat so can you two pleeeeeeeease give it aaaaaaaa rest already!

BM: :O? Ok

MB: :? Ok

TR: Good! Now MB you are going to ) (elp us to figure out BM's feelings for Kat. Got it!

MB: 9k. S9 wwhats wwr9ng…wwait let me rephrase that…Let's start wwith how y9u feel f9r Kat?

BM: This is so embarrazing. Allright here it goes. Honk, Honk. I feel red for him while also feeling pale but also black. I can't decide which quadrant to be in.

MB: S9unds like y9u are experiencing human l9vve wwhich covers all quadrants. I mean…Humans 9nly have the 9ne quadrant wwhich c9m6ines Matesprit, Kismesis and M9irail all int9 9ne. Alth9ugh there r9mance isn't s9 simple. I mean there is wweddings, s9ulmates, friends wwith benefits, there is a lot more than this but it w9uld take me t9 l9ng t9 explain everything a69ut humans and their r9mance. I mean I c9uld since I kn9w s9 much a69ut them 6ecause 9f my dad's l9vve f9r all things human.

BM: MaKe It StOp! It hurts!

TR: That waaaaaaaas way too muc) ( info for us. We just needed a little bit of info not t) (at muc) ( t) (oug) (...

MB: 9k, first 9ff that wwas 9 d9ts. Sec9ndly y9ur using y9ur parent's typing quirks al9t right n9ww wwhen y9u usually d9n't. And thirdly I have t9 g9 n9w. G99d luck MB. I still hate y9u!

Music Book stops pestering Technician Rebel and Bully Matcher

BM: Oh merciful messiahs! What am I going to do! I can't fix this cause Kat has blocked me! Honk, Honk!

TR: I don't think that there is anything that I can do to help with that.

BM: I know I'll talk to him when we see each other in person next time. Thankssssssss my pale brother!

TR: A for effort and your welcome (and just to humor you) my "pale brother".

Bully Matcher stops pestering Technician Rebel


	8. Steven Ampora

My name is Steven Ampora and I am exactly 4.62 sweeps old or 10 years old in human. My parents are Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas. I am exactly 4' 3'' tall and weigh 70.4 pounds. My hair is candy-red while my eyes are violet and I have a Cancer scar on the top left of my forehead. I'm wearing a violet shirt with a red Cancer sign on it underneath my leather jacket that has a violet Aquarius sign on the left-pocket, black jeans and black sneakers. I have two Fetch Modus which are Wallet and Backpack. My Strife Specibus are Riflekind and Sicklekind. I tend to give long speeches about Grease or anything that has to do with humans. My room has a computer desk right beside my bed up against the left side wall. My bed has red bedsheets while the pillows are violet. I have a guitar up against the left wall by the door. Two of my walls are painted red while the other two are painted violet. I have posters of the movie Grease all over my walls. My horns are wavy like my fathers (Cronus Ampora). My pet is an Ocelot which I named Ace. I was currently staring at my husktop screen wondering if my cousin (he's my cousin because our moms are brothers…its really weird) Kat is okay or not. Oh come on, it can't hurt me to try and get in contact with him.

Music Book starts pestering Krazy Stride

MB: Hey! Kat! Are y9u 9k? C9me 9n talk t9 me!

Krazy Stride blocks Music Book

MB: I can't 6elievve that y9u just 6l9cked me! Fine 6ut just s9 y9u kn9ww wwe are all here f9r y9u.

Music Book stops pestering the blocked Krazy Stride

I understand why he is upset and is blocking me. Right now he really needs a Moirail. I think that I had better fix this for him otherwise he'll continue to block people.

Music Book starts pestering Crumbling Trickster

MB: Hell9 CT.

CT: Um…hello? I don't mean to be rude but who are you?

MB: I'm KS's 9lder c9usin.

CT: Wow! This is the first time that I've ever heard of KS having an older cousin.

MB: That's all wwell and g99d 6ut I have a favv9r t9 ask.

CT: ?-?

MB: Wwill y9u 6e KS's m9irail?

CT: What does "Moirail" mean?

MB: I f9rg9t that y9ur just a human and s9 ww9uldn't kn9ww a69ut 9ur r9mances. Here I'll paste the inf9rmati9n fr9m KS's 9nline 6l9g 9r ma6ye it's a mem9. 9k nevvermind a69ut that. It l99ks like Kat t99k it d9wwn. Let me see if I can accurately explain it t9 y9u.

CT: Ok! Go ahead and try.

MB: 9ur species wwhich are called Tr9lls, have f9ur different relati9nships. Wwe have Matesprits, Kismesis, M9irails and Auspistice.

CT: Ok! What is a mate…oh uh…I have to go, my uncle is somehow here.

Crumbling Trickster stops pestering Music Book

Dang it. I didn't get him to say yes.


	9. Big Strider 2

My name is Big Strider and I was currently staring wide-eyed at my uncle Dave who was somehow here at my planet.

"Um…hello uncle Dave? How are you here?" I asked.

He sat down next to me before he said, "I'm the Knight of Time but the answer is that I asked Jade to send me here. Do you even know the name of your planet?"

"No!"

"I believe that it was called the Land of Krypton and Xenon."

"Hey! You hung out with the Trolls a lot! Do you know anything about there romances?"

"Oh god! Karkles used to love watching his shitty troll romcons all the time."

"What can you tell me about the…quadrants?"

"Well…you probably already know the names of the four quadrants."

"Yeah but nothing else."

Dave smiled a nostalgia smile as he said, "Let me see what I remember, after all its been 10 years now. Matesprits are kinda like a married couple. Kismesis are..kind of like…enemies with benefits. Auspistice are kind of like when a friend makes sure that you and your enemy don't kill each other. Only the Auspistice knows who they're helping. Moirails are friends that makes them feel better and help them out so actually it basically is a friend or bro."

"That…that actually helps! Thanks uncle Dave." I quickly put on my ishades and got onto Pesterchum.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Krazy Stride

CT: Are you there!?

Krazy Stride blocks Crumbling Trickster

Ok…new plan.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Devilish Angel

CT: DA we need to help KS but he's blocked me.

DA: I'm on it! He can't block me.

Devilish Angel stops pestering Krazy Stride


	10. Micheal Cherub 2

My name is Micheal Cherub. Kat obviously needs help and I'm the only one who can do anything. I pulled out my profloattop from my sylladex and got onto Pesterchum.

Devilish Angel starts pestering Krazy Stride

DA: are you ok?

Krazy Stride blocks Devilish Angel

Devilish Angel unblocks himself

Krazy Stride blocks Devilish Angel

Devilish Angel permanently unblocks himself

DA: your not going to win this so you might as well talk to me. come on Kat! everyones worried sick about you!

KS:…Your right! Sorry! My Moirail just broke up with me which hurt really badly….I don't know what else to do!?

DA: first, your going to unblock everyone that you blocked. secondly, your going to calm down! thirdly, when you see BM in person your going to have to talk with him, got it? and lastly, the next time you get this upset about things just get in contact with either me or Shadow.

KS: Yeah! that's a better idea I guess.

DA: good. so are you as cool as a…

KS: *smiling slightly* cool kid! Yeah. thanks. I better get back to work.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Devilish Angel


	11. Rufuss Zahhek

My name is Rufuss Zahhak. I am 3.69 sweeps old, 3'9'' tall and weighs 57.2 pounds. My eyes are indigo while my hair is brown with red tips. I'm wearing my red shirt that has an indigo on it underneath an open brown jacket with red pants and red sneakers. I use a Backpack Fetch Modus. My four Strife Specibus are Bowkind, Fistkind, Hammerkind and Lancekind. Litten is my pet Winged Bengal which I got from Kat when she was just a cub. I have no idea how Kat even got her since she is from Earth not Alternia and we can't even get to Earth. I have one broken horn and one horn shaped like an arrow. Let's talk about my room. Along one side of my room up against the wall is my bed which is between my DJ system and my husktop desk. On the wall in front of my husktop desk are pictures of all of my friends. I have a bookshelf full of fantasy and mythical books. There are posters of cool kids and fairies all over the walls. I got onto Pesterchum because someone was trying to get in contact with me, but before that you should know that I have indigo fairy wings.

Krazy Stride unblocks Red Wings

He blocked me?! he must have been really upset and lost his cool but he must have gotten it back.

Sign Mixer starts pestering Red Wings

SM: Hey! You awake!?

RW: Yeah?

SM: No! What I mean is have you woken up?

RW: Yes! I'm awake right now.

SM: Nevermind.

Sign Mixer stops pestering Red Wings

Ok, now I'm totally confused.


	12. Kurlap Makara

My name is Kurlap Makara. I am 4.15 sweeps old, 4' 1'' tall and weigh 61.6 pounds. My horns are shaped like a goats. I have olive hair and purple eyes. I am wearing my black shirt with a white skeleton heart on it, black jeans and purple sneakers. My Fetch Modus is Array and my Strife Specibus are Clubkind and Clawkind. Sphinx is my pet Sphinx, don't ask me how I got him, I'm not too for sure how I got him. I had already woken up on Derse. I was trying to find out who else was awake. I know that I shouldn't be awake yet since I hadn't entered The Medium. I tend to use sign-language while I was talking because both of my parents use sign-language. My mom, Meulin Leijon is deaf while my father, Kurloz Makara is mute so they are always talking in sign-language. All of a sudden my husktop beeped, alerting me to the fact that someone was pestering me.

Krazy Stride unblocks Sign Mixer

Or was unblocking me…Oh now he's pestering me!

Krazy Stride starts pestering Sign Mixer

KS: Hey! I noticed that your fully awake.

Yeah I am! Is anyone else awake yet?

KS: Nope! Not even me. I wont fully wake up for a while more but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Rufuss needs to get in the game soon so go ahead and get him in.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Sign Mixer

He is so weird! Oh well, better let Rufuss know whats happening.

Sign Mixer starts pestering Red Wings.

SM: Hello again RW.

RW: Hey! You ready to do this!

SM: Kat already told you.

RW: D- Yep. I am totally ready to do this!

SM: Honk! I'll go ahead and set everything up so it'll be purrfect.

RW: Alright! Ttyl!

Red Wings stops pestering Sign Mixer

I got connected to Rufuss and saw him practically jumping up and down like a wriggler. He is so cute when he does things like that, actually he is cute all the time. I was putting everything down on his roof when my husktop alerted me to something on Pesterchum so I looked.

Krazy Stride opens a memo in Friendship Town

KS: All right guys. My mom started one of these back during his session…or after it. I can't remember but that's not important. These memos are a place where we can all talk and keep up to date on things not to mention get information from each other. Also I am sorry to everyone for blocking them. All right! The court is open…you know what no…that idea isn't even remotely cool.

LL: The court is now open! Feel free to le4ve 4 comment!

KS: Thank you LL.

RW: D- We do plan to play this game right?

KS: Yep!

LL: More import4ntly, KS! Wh4t 4re you pl4nning?

KL: :33 Terrekat don't be mean to Kat!

CTs: Yeah don't be mean!

GT: Yeah! Play niice!

LL: Shut up Sally, Samantha!

KS: :(

KL: :(

CT: Are you guys really acting like this?

TR: I knid oooooooooof what to know it too t) (oug) (!?

KS: Just making sure that everything goes well.

TG: what exactly is the plan?

LL: ?

RW: ?

KL: ?

CTs: ?

GT: ?

TR: ?

SM: ?

KS: ?

CT: Uncle Dave!?

KS: Dave! As in Dave Strider

TG: yeah?

MB: N9 wway! That is s9 unexpected.

CT: Why is it unexpected?

KS: Because he's my father!

CT: ?!

SG: !

WF: !

CG: !

TG: !

CT: Ok I'll say it! WHAT!

KS: I'm the son of Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider. My name is Kitkat Strider.

BM: We call him Kat but I never thought that we would ever speak to his father. ThIs iS A MiRaClE StRaIgHt from the MeRcIfUl mEsSiAhS.

TG: i think that i need to talk with karkles. see ya!

KS: I think that moms in trouble!

LL: No du) ( dude! 4re you seriously s4ying t) (4t right now. I me4n it's kind of obvious.

KS: Yeah, I guess.

KL: :33 D- Ok. Let's back up a little bit here. So what exactly is the plan?

KS: The plan is to…get into the game and not die. Courts out!

Krazy Stride closes the memo in Friendship Town

I couldn't help myself and laughed out loud. I mean that was so Kat. he has never been very good at telling people what his plans are. Well everythings set, better let Ru…he is now pestering me.

Red Wings starts pestering Sign Mixer

RW: D- Are you done yet?

SM: Yes! Everythings on the roof :O).

RW: YES! FINALLY!

Red Wings stops pestering Sign Mixer


	13. Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

My name is Terrekat Serket-Pyrope. I'm 2.77 sweeps old and my blood color is cerulean. My hair is cerulean awhile my eyes are teal. I weigh 46.2 pounds and 3' 6'' tall. I have 8 dots in my right eye just like my father, other mother Vriska Serket. I am wearing my teal shirt with teal pants and cerulean sneakers. my horns are shaped like a pincer and a stinger. My Pesterchum handle is Lucky Lawyer. My Fetch Modus is Array and my Strife Specibus are Canekind and Dicekind. I was currently in my room which has my bed in a corner next to my husktop desk. My bookshelf has 8-balls on top of it and is filled with law books. There are wall-shelfs with figurines of dragons on them. Posters of local lawyers are all over the walls. I had just gotten onto the game so I walked outside to take a look at my planet. I currently have my Double-bladed Cane and my Flourite Octet equipped into my Strife Specibus. His Honorable Tyranny Walf is my pet, Vancouver Island Wolf which I got from Kat (Authors Note: seriously where is he getting these animals from). I have no idea where Walf went…Oh well at least my server, Rufuss got me into the game. My planet looked to be mostly an ocean except for the island, that I am currently standing on, in the middle of the ocean. The sky looks to be made of enormous neurons that are flashing with impulses. This planet is strange so I got onto Pesterchum to either harass or pester someone.

Lucky Lawyer starts pestering Cute Girl

LL: Hello!

CG: Hi! Wait…are you still mad at me?

LL: Yes! I will 4lw4ys still beeeeeeee m4d 4t you but I'm not here to h4r4ss you.

CG: Why?

LL: Wh4t you w4nt toooooooo be h4r4ssed?

CG: No, no, and no. I meant why do you hate me so much?

LL: You 4re not my Kismesis!

CG: Um…no thank you. I don't really want to be your enemy. I'll rephrazie it…why are you mad at me?

LL: I'm m4d 4t you bec4use you 4re the one hum4n th4t seems toooooooo underst4nd the most 4bout our Qu4dr4nts. Why do you know soooooooo much 4bout our Qu4dr4nts?

CG: My mommy told me all about trolls and the quadrants. So you are a troll! Which one are you?

LL: I'm not one th4t your mom would know 4bout…..

CG: Really! So you're a child of one of the original trolls? Just like Fluffy is?

LL: Now see, th4ts why I'm 4lso m4d 4t you. Fluffy won't stop t4lking 4bout you 4nd how greeeeeeee4t you 4re!

CG: Are you jealous?...Wait…do you have red feelings for Fluffy?

LL: Wh4…Noooooooo…well m4bye…w4it this isn't 4bout me…C4n you quess whoooooooo my p4rents 4re?

CG: Well…you use the number 4 as an a so maybe a Pyrope but you also add 7 extra letters o exclamations so maybe a Serket.

LL: ! How?

CG: How what?

LL: You know too much! I'm done with this. Don't tell Fluffy 4nything…..Ple4se!

Lucky Lawyer stops pestering Cute Girl


	14. Past Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

My name is Foxy Lalonde-Maryam. I'm exactly 6 years old, weighs 46.2 pounds and am 3' 5'' tall. My hair is jade and my eyes are lavender. I have a fox hair-clip in my hair. I am wearing my jade shirt with my pink skirt over my lavender shorts and jade sneakers. I love every Holiday. My bedroom walls are all pink. My bed is up against the right side wall while my computer desk is up against the opposite wall. I have wall-shelfs with mini-wizard statues and posters of fairies all over my walls. My Fetch Modus is Wallet (I got it from my mommy) while my Strife Specibus are Needlekind and Makeupkind (I also got them from my mommy). I hate horror. My pet is Sabre the Mother, although I just call her Sabre. Sabre is a Sabretooth Tiger which I got from my cousin Big. As I was playing an online game someone started to pester me so I paused my game and answered.

Kitten Lover starts pestering Cute Girl

KL: :33 You made a purrfect impression on one of my furiends! :33

CG: Really?! Which one!

KL: D- RG! She just told me that she likes you! :33

CG: */* Hehe! Huh!

Krazy Stride joins the pestering of Cute Girl

KS: Hello cool chicks!

CG: ? Who are you?

KL: D- How did you force yourself into our conversation, Kat?

KS: I'm cool, that's how! Just thought I should let you know, KL, that I need to talk to you. In about 10 minutes.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Cute Girl

CG: ?

KL: D- He really isn't so ad. Kat's just a little bit weird. Anyways I better go wait for him to contact me. :33

Kitten Lover stops pestering Cute Girl

Hmm…I don't think he is that great. Oh! Big's pestering me now.

Crumbling Trickster starts pestering Cute Girl

CT: Hey, cousin!

CG: Hello! :33

CT: Your adopting habits.

CG: :33 But it's a cool symbol. Anyways, whats up?

CT: I want to know if you want to play a game with me? I'm asking all of our cousins.

CG: Yes! How do I get ahold of the game?

CT: I'll send you the download once I get it here in a couple of days or weeks. I still have to ask the others so I'll talk to you later.

Crumbling Trickster stops pestering Cute Girl

We're going to play a game, together! This will all be so much fun! Oh look at this! I have two other people pestering me. Huh…I've never talked to this one before.

Lucky Lawyer starts pestering Cute Girl

LL: You 4re the 4bsolute worst hum4n toooooooo ever exist!

Lucky Lawyer stops pestering Cute Girl

That was…both confusing and saddening.

Rad Gurl starts pestering Cute Girl

RG: Hey! Wh4ts up CG?

CG: */*

RG: Wh4t?

CG: Did I really make a good impression?

RG: Oh ye4h. You re4lly diid m4ke 4 gr4t iimpressiion, 4t le4st for me, not so much for LL. Whiich iis kind of s4d siince your so 4wesome.

CG: So LL really does hate me.

RG: Of course not. He doesn't 4ctu4lly h4te you. Iit's more liike he iis just m4d 4t you riight now. Giive hiim some tiime. K4t s4iid th4t you two 4re supposed to become Moiir4iils eventu4lly.

CG: How would he know?

RG: K4t liikes to fiind out stuff bec4use he c4n use tiime tr4vel. He's…weiird 4t best but he's 4 good guy.

CG: You and KL both seem to think so highly of him.

RG: Th4ts bec4use he iis our friiend 4nd we completely, tot4lly trust hiim wiith everythiing.

CG: Hmm…guess I'll have to talk with him sometime. Hey are you going to be playing this game with us?

RG: Ye4h! K4t just 4sked me iif ii w4nted to pl4y 4 g4me wiith hiim and you guys. Whoops d4d w4nts to t4lk to me. Ttyl!

Rad Gurl stops pestering Cute Girl

Hmm…I guess they all trust Kat. I wonder if he'll ever talk to me.


	15. Present Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

My name is Foxy Lalonde-Maryam. In the last 2 months, I had changed my room up. my bed which now has pink bedsheets plus pink pillows is up against the right side wall while my computer desk is up against the opposite wall. I now have a bookshelf that is full of books about wizards, fairies and fairytales with mini-wizard statues on top of it. The wall-shelfs are gone. My walls are still pink with posters of fairies all over it. I have a fireplace against one wall with three pictures on the mantal. All of the pictures has the names of the people on the back of them. One picture was taken when I was only a month old. It has three people in it which are me, my mom Rose and some lady with horns on her head and gray skin named Kanaya Maryam. The next photo was taken when I was 5 years old. The people are me, my mom (Rose), my uncles (Dirk Strider, Dave Strider, Jake English, John Egberts), my aunts (Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker), and my cousins (Big Strider, Sis Lalonde, Kevin Egbert). The last photo had a bunch of people in it, some with horns and grey skin. The people where Meenah Peixes who had her arms around Aranea Serket, Cronus Ampora who was hugging Kankri Vantas, Kurloz Makara who was holding hands with Meulin Leijon and had an arm around Mituna Captor who had his arms around Latula Pyrope, Horuss Zahhek who was holding hands with Rufioh Nitram, Porrim Maryam, Damara Megido, Dirk Strider who was holding hands with Jake English, Roxy Lalonde who had her arms wrapped around Jane Crocker, Sollux Captor who was holding hands with Eridan Ampora, Equius Zahhek who was holding hands and standing next to Nepeta Leijon, Vriska Serket who was standing next to Terezi Pyrope with an arm around her, Feferi Peixes next to her was Aradia Megido, Gamzee Makara who was hugging Tavros Nitram, my mom (Rose Lalonde) who was being hugged by Kanaya Maryam, Dave Strider who was holding hands with Karkat Vantas, and John Egbert who was standing next to Jade Harley.

"Hey look at this Sabre. Someones trying to get in contact with me." I told Sabre as I answered.

Krazy Stride starts pestering Cute Girl

KS: Hello Heir! Oh wait…nevermind.

CG: Heir? Oh…You must be Kat!

KS: :(

CG: So my class is Heir! Whats my aspect, do you know?!

KS: …Yes! :?

CG: Cool! :33 What is it? :33

KS: Your adapting habits! Also not telling! You'll find out later. But that's not why I'm here.

CG: Oh…then why are you pestering me?

KS: I want to ask you for a favor.

CG: ?

KS: I need to talk to the windy one.

CG: You mean WF?

KS: Yes but he's blocked me! Can you tell him to talk to me. It's really important?

CG:….Ok. Two of my friends trust you so I will too.

KS: :33 (I humored you) Thanks!

Krazy Stride stops pestering Cute Girl

If I'm going to convince WF to talk to someone that he doesn't want to then I'm going to have to sucker him into it.

Cute Girl starts pestering Wind Flyer

CG: T-T

WF: Woah! Whats wrong? Why are upset?

CG: T-T Will…hic…Will you do…hic…anything to…hic…make me…hic…feel better. T-T

WF: Yes! I promise! I'll do anything to get you to stop crying!

CG: Talk to KS!

WF: Wha…no! He is a jerk!

CG: But you promised! I'll block you for life if you don't keep your promise.

WF: FINE! But I wont like it.

CG: :33

Cute Girl stops pestering Wind Flyer


	16. Kevin Egbert

My name is Kevin Egbert. I am 7 years old, weigh 50.6 pounds and am 3' 8'' tall. I have black hair with blue tips and sky-blue eyes. I have an hair-clip of the Breath aspect. I am wearing a blue shirt underneath a blue jacket with black jeans and blue sneakers. My Fetch Modus is Wallet while my Strife Specibus are Fankind and Hammerkind. Mew of the Breeze is my mutated cat. My bed is in the corner of the room beside a bookshelf that is full of movies and books on troll romance which were gifts from an online friend. I have stuffed grubs of varying colors which were also gifts from my online friend that are littered across the floor. I have posters of famous movies and hot guys all over the walls.

"Oh god, no! Not him!" I said to Mew while staring at the pesterer. "Let's get this over with."

Lucky Lawyer starts pestering Wind Flyer

LL: Hello 4g4in. I think th4t weeeeeeee got off on the wrong foot.

Wind Flyer blocks Lucky Lawyer

I should have done that to begin with. Man I hate lawyers. Oh thank god, someone I actually like.

Music Book starts pestering Wind Flyer

MB: Hell9 WF. I havve 6een t9ld that y9u havve 6l9cked LL. I guess that I am ww9ndering wwhy?

WF: Well the sun was shinning but now its raining.

MB: I am c9nfused? Wwhat d9es the wweather havve t9 d9 wwith 6l9cking LL?

WF: LL is the lawyer, right?

MB: ?Y9u d9 realize that he isn't actually a lawyer. That's just his Pesterchum handle. He just ch9se it 6ecause of his parents. 9ne is really lucky and the 9ther is a lawyer 6ut he isn't 9ne.

WF: Oh….

MB: Y9u d9n't like lawyers…That's a statement n9t a question.

WF: Lawyers are rain, you know. I mean its like when the forcast says that it'll be a sunny day but when you go outside its raining none stop.

MB: I guess…we d9n't really havve actual lawwyers…yet. 9ur c9urts aren't the same as y9ur c9urt systems. Alth9ugh the Pyr9pes are trying to update the systems s9 that it resem6les y9urs. Anywways y9u 6etter un6l9ck my c9usin Ks and talk t9 him.

Music Book stops pestering Wind Flyers

Dang it, more rainy weather! Mew eyed me so I decided to do as I promised.

Wind Flyer unblocks Krazy Stride

Wind Flyer starts pestering Krazy Stride

WF: Ok so its raining but everyone is telling me to talk to you so what do you want.

KS: Knew it!

WF: Is this all that you wanted. To rain even more on my parade.

KS: No and don't block me again. I just wanted to let you know to go ahead and connect to MB. Go ahead and get him set up to play. He has to get in…soonish.

Krazy Stride stops pestering Wind Flyer

See what I mean. He is such a jerk. Oh well guess I better get myself connected to MB.


	17. Big Strider 3

My name is Big Strider. I have no idea where Uncle Dave went but Kat has started another memo…wait, no it was DA.

Devilish Angel opens a memo in Friendship Town

DA: my angel is still missing and wont answer me. even Kat wont answer me.

FKS: Sorry. Past me has a lot of irons in the fire so do I in fact. I'm not going to respond after this. 8)

DA: you could've at least told me if Shadow would be ok or not.

CT: You mean the shadowy guy?

DA: oh…hey Big. yeah, that's my angel Shadow.

CT: Uhh? I'll be right back? Someone has just appeared in front of me.

This guy/kid (?) has blonde hair and candy-red eyes. He had red headphones and am wearing a whirt shirt that has the words "Striders be so fly like a cool dude" with black pants and red and white sneakers. He was also accompanied by a…Nemean Lion which had something in its mouth. The guy had nubby little horns.

"Hello cousin Big." The boy said.

"Um…who are you?" I asked as Death showed up, growling.

"I'm your cousin. Dave's son, Kitkat Strider."

"Your Kat! Do you realize that DA is trying to get in contact with you?"

"Yes and yes but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, then?" He smiled before he turned toward the Nemean Lion and took the…body out of its mouth! "Why do you have a body?"

"I'm getting less irons that need to go into the fire." He said as he walked over to my kernel. He then tossed the body into it. Turntops appeared on either side of him and when he put his hands on them, he disappeared. The next thing that I knew, there was a sprite that looked like a Cerberus.

"Arrow! Hello. This is for you in case if you cant reach me." Cerberusprite said as he handed me a necklace.


	18. Kitkat Strider 2

My name is Kitkat Strider. I was currently in the Land of Sand and Quartz. The planet has enormous blue and purple quartz crystals scattered amongst a large reddish-green desert. The sky is a breezy-sort of purple color. I had a dragon stuffed animal with me as I headed for Rufuss's place. Once I got there I tossed the dragon stuffed animal into the kernel, then touched my Green Sun Watch and teleported to a different planet. This time I was in the Land of Treasure and Thought. The island, that both me and Terrekat's hive is on, is in the middle of the ocean. It is the only island on the entire planet. I looked up at the sky which appeared to be made of enormous neurons flashing with impulses before I headed for his kernel. Once I was standing in front of it, I pulled out a spidermom stuffed animal and tossed it in. once again I touched my GSW (Green Sun Watch) and teleported to my own planet, the Land of Pulse and Clockwork. My planet has spinning clogs floating in aq river of red. The river looks like blood probably due to being blood-red. The buildings are all steel frameworks. I sat down on one of the steel framework buildings and pulled out my ishades from my wallet. I still have a couple more irons that need to hop into the fire like hiphopper.

Krazy Stride starts pestering Technician Rebel

KS: I need the code for a husktop!

TR: Um…ok? It's WX548GI8.

KS: Thnaks!

Krazy Stride stops pestering Technician Rebel

All right, now that I have everything that I need I had better head to the Alchemiter and get myself that husktop. Once I had the husktop, I went over to the kernel. I threw in both a crabdad stuffed animal which was in my moms room and the husktop which created Crabtechsprite. He kind of looked like my moms old lusus which the crabdad stuffed animal was made to look like that with a husktop floating beside it. I went back and sat back down at where I had been a second ago. (sigh) I guess I had better take this time to get myself caught up to date. I quickly read through Micheal's memo.

Devilish Angel opens a memo in Friendship Town

DA: my angel is still messing and wont answer. even Kat won't answer me.

FKS: Sorry. Past me has a lot of irons in the fire so do I in fact. I'm not going to respond after this. 8)

DA: you could've at least told me if Shadow would be ok or not.

CT: You mean the shadowy guy?

DA: oh…hey Big. yeah, that's my angel Shadow.

CT: Uhh? I'll be right back? Someone has just appeared in front of me.

DA: are you ok? who is it? Big?

CT: Yeah I'm fine. Quick question since you guys know so much but is Kat really my Uncle Dave's kid.

GT: Yeah he iis.

CT: Well then I just saw my cousin Kat with a dead body.

KS: I found it in the Land of Crypts and Tombs. I didn't kill it myself. Now can everyone let me know when they get into the game.

RW: My kernel is missing and there is a sprite here. A sprite that I didn't do.

LL: Me too.

CT: Something tells me that Kat did it.

KS:…

CT: I'm right.

CTs: Howw are you jumping from one place to another like that? Havve you already gotten to god tier? Are you a Space player?

KS: No and no. I have something that lets me use Space travel and besides that time travel is so much cooler.

DA: i have to go so i have to close the memo.

Devilish Angel closes the memo in Friendship Town


	19. Big Strider 4

My name is Big Strider. I was currently at the highest rung on my echeladder and was following both Cerberusprite and Death. Pretty soon we found a bed?

"You must sleep on this bed to ascend higher than your current echeladder." Said Cerberusprite. I just shrugged because so far I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of him and just climbed onto the bed, then went to sleep. I snapped awake because I had felt some pain and saw Kat standing by the edge of the bed with a sword that had blood on it.

"How…Why is your sword covered in blood? Whose blood is it? what is that sword?" I asked as I eyed him.

Kat smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed before he answered, "Right now I'm using a sword called Royal Deringer which I have just used to help you reach god tier."

"…Wait…Did you stab me with that sword!?" Kat nodded watching me curiously, "So basically you just killed me without knowing that I would get to god tier!"

"No. I knew that you would obtain god tier but it required me to be the one to kill you. By the way you're the Knight of Heart…just thought that I would tell you."


	20. Tula Captor

My name is Tula Captor. I am 3.23 sweeps old, weighs 50.6 pounds and am 3' 7'' tall. I have teal hair and yellow eyes. My blood color is teal. I have 4 horns like my father, Mituna Captor. I am wearing a yellow shirt with a teal skateboard on it, yellow pants with teal lines on the sides with teal and yellow sneakers. I am currently sitting at my computer desk which is in a corner of the right-side of my room beside the left-side of my bed so actually I was sitting on my bed. I have my skateboard lying on the floor under my bed. I have posters of famous skateboarders and hand-drawn pictures of myself skateboarding which were given to me by my friends, all over my walls. Speed is my pet Cheetah who I got from Kat when he was still a cub. I was so excited because Samantha who is my server player had just gotten connected to me. I heard a low howl so I went and looked out of my window. There was a human in a white lab coat with a white three-headed dog. I don't know why but they scared me. Suddenly I saw Kat appear out of nowhere. He yelled something at the guy, showed him something that looked like a ring and then took off running. The guy and the dog took off after Kat. My husktop beeped spooking me before I ran over and saw that Kat had opened a memo so I looked at it.

Krazy Stride opens a memo in Friendship Town

KS: Whatever you guys do, DO NOT OPEN YOUR DOORS!

RG: Does thiis h4ve 4nythiing to do wiith the hum4n iin 4 whiite l4b co4t 4nd the whiite three-he4ded dog? 4re you ok?

KS: Don't worry. They can't catch me even if they tried. Just get into the game as fast as you guys can.

GT: Hey Rg. Ii just fiiniished puttiing everythiing down so go get yourself iinto the game.

Krazy Stride closes the memo in Friendship Town

I quickly got myself into the game and appeared in the Land of Melody and Rain. The ground is covered in white and purple sand with buildings that are based on musical boxes. There are magenta, cyan and yellow rivers, dotted with many yellow rainclouds.


	21. Sally Twins Captor

My name is Sally Twins Ampora. I am 3.23 sweeps old, weighs 50.6 pounds and am 3' 7'' tall. I have violet hair, yellow eyes and 4 wavy horns. I am wearing a yellow shirt with a violet jacket, yellow skirt with purple pants underneath and violet sneakers. Wisdom is my twin sister and my pet owl. My room is right next to my sister's room. My bed is up against the left wall. I have fashion magazines littered across my husktop desk which is under the window, up against the wall. I have fabric littered across my floor with posters of fashion models all over my walls. My sister and I were going to enter at the same time but we would appear in different planets. Blood who was my server was putting my stuff on the roof while I was putting my sister's stuff in the front room. Once everything was in place, I headed for the roof and saw my sister heading for the front room. Pretty soon I was in the Land of Wrath and Angels. It was a monochrome planet, filled with shining castles, courts and other pieces medieval architecture. There was a variety of angels all over the place.


	22. Samantha Twins Captor

My name is Samantha Twins Captor. I am 3.23 sweeps old, weighs 50.6 pounds and am 3' 7'' tall. My hair is violet while my eyes are yellow and I have 4 wavy horns. I am wearing a yellow shirt under an open violet jacket, yellow skirt with purple pants underneath and violet sneakers. Wisdom is my twin sister and my pet owl. I have multi-colored bedsheets on my bed which is in a corner. My bookshelf is in another corner, filled with books. I have Latin music playing and posters of hot guys all over my walls. I had just gotten into the game and appeared in the Land of Brains and Fire. It has a landscape made of brains. It is completely hilarious and a little creepy mostly because of all of the floating brains. There was fire along the edges of the brains. As fast as I could, I found a transportalizer that would take me to my sister's planet. I was using a map that Kat had sent to me. I have no clue how he got it but I won't complain about it.


End file.
